


［盾铁］衷心建议：在美国队长面前不要撩完就跑 | Do not flirt with Captain America

by Eruskies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, 中文, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruskies/pseuds/Eruskies





	［盾铁］衷心建议：在美国队长面前不要撩完就跑 | Do not flirt with Captain America

［盾铁］衷心建议：在美国队长面前不要撩完就跑

2013年写的，补档，六年了卧槽

Note：托尼真的很喜欢调戏史蒂夫，但他发现史蒂夫并不是那么好调戏的——这可能是个很危险的决定。

01

重申，托尼真的很喜欢很喜欢调戏史蒂夫。

好吧，也许那些齐塔瑞的事让他们至少关系缓和了，成为了互相尊敬的队友。然后是长时间的各忙各事，史蒂夫搞毁了三艘神盾航母，托尼炸了自己四十多套盔甲附带拆除了一个反应堆之类的事。趁此时间托尼重新建好了前斯塔克大厦，并且改名叫了复仇者大厦成为了所有复仇者的房东，没错，他们作为一个团队，现在名正言顺地住在了一起。这时候托尼开始发现他产生了一个除了玩玩科技之外的乐趣，就是没事逗逗史蒂夫，好队长。

哦我们稍微回去一点补充一下，托尼并不是从那时候开始才乐于调戏史蒂夫的，技术上来讲，他从始至终都在调戏史蒂夫，只不过刚组队那时候托尼还是个管不住嘴的小混球，史蒂夫就是个顽固正直的尖刺。他太紧绷绷了于是没皮没脸的托尼总喜欢逗逗刚来到新世纪的老人家。

“拉链。”托尼在母舰的走廊上碰见史蒂夫的时候说。

“啊？”

“制服的拉链，无论谁给你设计的制服明显的他没有考虑到衣服好不好穿的问题。我敢打赌他一定是你的忠实粉丝，队长，你瞧瞧，裆部这么突出。”

托尼清楚地记得那时候他清楚地看到了队长额头上的青筋，他脸红的像充血一样，但为了保持镇静没有采取任何动作，对于一个刚刚来到70年后的世界的老人家这些玩笑可能是有点太过了。但托尼乐此不疲。

“停止捉弄我，斯塔克。”

“不我说真的，”托尼无意识的舔了下右手拇指，“你怎么上厕所？这套其实是分身的紧身衣吗？还是你要从帽子开始全脱了才能…哇，那画面可真....冲击。”

“停。”史蒂夫对托尼怒目而视，“你在关注无聊的话题。”

“加深了解嘛…你和我，作为队友——”

“你现在首要需要了解的是洛基的目的。”史蒂夫最后又瞪了他一样，然后转身走掉了。

哇他脸红连脖子都红啊，托尼看着史蒂夫离开的背影，被美国队长瞪着的时候你仿佛真的能感觉到有种气势逼人的感觉，逗弄史蒂夫是那么有趣，以至于被他生气的时候的样子完全吸引住了，如果这个世界上存在那种用气势就能折服别人的能力史蒂夫肯定是个超能力者。托尼差点有点喜欢上他了呢。于是结论是——

调戏队长真的很有趣。

所以你看，并不是托尼想要当一个混蛋，只是他不由自主的就会在史蒂夫面前假装一个混蛋，自我防护还是什么的。而且调戏美国队长真是有种分外愉悦的快感，托尼觉得自己很快就要上瘾爱上了这种感觉了。

不过这种乐趣也就到此为止了，托尼在经过了满大人的事件之后变得成熟了很多（他自己总结的）。现在他可以说自己至少是个成熟的男人了，嗯，少开玩笑，多干酷酷的事情，保持自信（过度的），保持幽默，风度迷人的钢铁侠——

才怪。

思来想去，托尼还是觉得他喜欢调戏史蒂夫，不，用现在的说法来讲，他跟史蒂夫已经是差不离的朋友了，他爱他们之间的默契——史蒂夫认为托尼是这个世界上最聪明的人，而托尼也发现老古董的学习能力很快并且其实很有趣又有风度。相处时间越多托尼越忍不住他那股想要了解史蒂夫的欲望，都怪他们最近太亲密了。调戏史蒂夫是他人生一大乐事，既然他知道那有多有意思，他就会去想不顾一切的玩火尝试。这样他做了一个极其错误的决定。

那是经过了鸡飞蛋打——复仇者们同居一厦的几个月——托尼几乎认定史蒂夫是他最好的朋友——某天普通的两人在健身房——严格来讲托尼看着史蒂夫打沙袋的日子。

“新的器材用的还不错，队长？”

托尼端着一杯咖啡，史蒂夫停下了手上的动作回答他。

“挺上手的，比之前那些要结实很多，我是说，他们能够承担我的力气——你特地改良过了或者是什么吗？”

“没错，特地给你设计的。我可不想在你宣泄那些加倍了的情绪的时候再毁掉几个设施——让我想想，血清加倍了你的体力，情绪——我很好奇他们究竟有没有完全意义上的加倍所有感官——看起来是没有，老朋友，那看起来对加倍你的性欲并没有什么作用。”

“这不完全是，”史蒂夫有些无奈地摇头，“娜塔纱给我介绍过几个姑娘——”

“哦——等等，我们的队长是在讨论他的性经历吗？几个姑娘？她们的身材怎么样？那活爽吗？上了几个？还是一次双飞——”

“Tony…事情不是你想的那样——”史蒂夫果断地打断了开始乱蹦单词的天才，“至少我，还没有跟姑娘们那么的深入过，我喜欢把事情放缓，过程最重要。”

“老一派的理论。就没有哪个姑娘——”

“好了Tony我知道在新世纪可能这对你来讲很正常，但我还在适应，毕竟我们在以前不这么开放——而且你总是在我身边表现的过度的——”

“什么？”

“过度的——惹火了。”

“……”

“你真的确定你用对了惹火这个词吗？”

“哦。”看见托尼一脸诧异的表情，史蒂夫才觉得自己似乎是用词不当了，他脸红着说，“我实在是不好意思，虽然适应了很多，但这个世界还有很多我不是很了解的东西。”

“你认真的？70年前没有惹火这个说法？你不是在逗我吗？”托尼依旧很不相信。

“我没有啦。”

他们沉默了一会，然后托尼说道。

“实际上，你刚才听起来挺钙的。”

“哦有吗？我是听说了现在人们已经合法地看待那些有着不同取向的人了，恋爱自由，合法，是件好事。”

“很难预见你竟然这么想。”

“这有啥的。”

”是吗？“托尼把咖啡杯放在一边，”那你应该很能接受我们在21世纪还经常这么做。“

然后托尼装着很正经的拍了下史蒂夫的屁股，很满意地看到队长果不其然的脸红了——红到脖子后面了，他惊诧的转头看着托尼。

“我不认为——”

“不，是这样的。友好交流，我们触碰好兄弟的身体部位。”

“真的？”

“没错。”

“大家在21世纪都这么做？”

“是的。”才怪

“哦好吧…我想我是要接受一段时间。总之，还是谢谢你陪我一起训练，托尼。”

真是妙极了。托尼在他们分开之后这么想，为了去更深入的了解这个男人——他宁愿做任何事——无论过不过火。

他经常做错误的决定，他控制不了自己不去玩火。只是从来没想到事情会发展到自己控制不了的局面。

TBC

02

所以这两个月发生了什么？

纵欲写在托尼史塔克四十年的字典里，“你不能给美国队长下太多的性暗示因为他接受不了”这种条例完全不存在。托尼给每个复仇者都起了外号，史蒂夫的格外的多，当然，亲爱的，甜心，宝贝一类亲昵的恶心的称呼他也试着玩了，他第一次叫史蒂夫美国甜心焦糖饼的时候，史蒂夫差点没把手里的咖啡杯吓掉了。

当然也包括在作战会议上捣乱，如果托尼能停止对着史蒂夫的方向故意扇动眼睫毛，并且故意做很多唇部的小动作——史蒂夫保证他的注意力会好很多。

对你的朋友做这些事可能有点不太好，管他的呢反正至少能证明一点，史蒂夫无法控制不被托尼吸引，这让托尼很得意，他的魅力可以得到某种意义上是他的童年偶像的人的认可。

可他也许是该注意了，当他习惯性的称呼好队长为小甜心的时候，队长自然的回了他一句小蜜糖，托尼承认，史蒂夫学挺快，再这样下去，他的心脏会受不了的，就因为队长像称呼情人一样称呼他。

哦，从这开始就是第一个错误了。他犯了个大错，史蒂夫真的学这些调情技术特别快。才不到一个月史蒂夫就成为了至少和托尼旗鼓相当的撩人高手。但类型不一样，托尼喜欢说些俏皮话，女孩子们爱听的，逗逗姑娘，卖弄学识，加上一点但其实是大部分的颜值效应。史蒂夫会是真正的完美情人，他倾听并且真诚的夸赞，在恰当的时候给与最合适的反应，这样的聊天对象特别的让人放松。这是托尼在一次跟史蒂夫出去吃晚饭之后记录下来的。

人会成长，学习能力快的人更可怕。

追根溯源，这要归结于一个早晨，托尼从工作间出来的时候还带着钱一个晚上熬夜过度的黑眼圈，他属于一个极其需要咖啡拯救的状态。在如同行尸一般移动到开放式厨房的——并获得了咖啡续命加成的托尼，做了一个很不钢铁侠也很不托尼的举动，他活动了下僵硬的肩膀，可能因为脑子不清醒加上太舒服了——

“嗷——”

于是他发出了一种绝对不能说是很得体并且有点可爱的声音。

“噗——”

熟悉的人的笑声在客厅响起来的时候托尼瞬间被吓醒了。

史蒂夫——哦他怎么就没看见这还有一个人呢，坐在沙发上拿着张报纸，很好他这时笑的眼睛都眯了，“我刚才是被美国队长取笑了吗？”

“我发誓没有，我只是觉得——挺可爱的。”史蒂夫还在笑，他是收不住那款经典蠢笑了吗，傻大个。”我得发明个能让人短暂失忆的激光枪，为了我的尊严。”

“我发誓不会记得的，我向你保证托尼。”史蒂夫举起双手投降，他一边向托尼走过来一边这么说，“早上好，天才。通宵工作了？”

“差不多，这不是我每天的日常吗？”

“偶尔休息下也是好的。”

“是的老妈。”

“我不想你过度劳累。”这么说着史蒂夫把手搭在了托尼肩上。“你会想每天早上都来点百吉饼吗？”

“有百吉饼？我怎么没看到？”

“现在是11点，除非你想来点早午餐？”

“哦，所以你们是每天都瞒着我吃很多百吉饼了？”

“是你起得太晚，我相信只要你早点起床会有花生酱百吉饼吃的。“

”差点要因为一个百吉饼上你的当了，老滑头队长，这不符合发展，我抗议。“

“是你乐此不疲。”史蒂夫再次低头笑的时候托尼才意识到他有点喜欢这样和队长的聊天，史蒂夫和他莫名的亲密，托尼决定先暂时无视那个，他对史蒂夫的调戏如今变成了史蒂夫把他耍来耍去，现在甚至让他看到了不该看的场景，应该庆幸史蒂夫不是克林特那样多嘴的人，考虑到之前托尼曾经用“不许说脏话”的梗来挖苦史蒂夫，他深深地觉得如今要被对方扳回一把了。

“不过我倒是挺想看你早上起床是什么样子的，队长。”

于是他就这么说了出来。

史蒂夫自然地招架住了这一招，他低头轻笑，然后扶在托尼肩膀上的手捏了捏他的肩膀，然后史蒂夫直视着托尼的眼睛说：”你起床早点就能看到了。”

“天，不要，老年人作息绝对是早上五点以前出去晨跑，上帝，那会要了我的命。”

“那就没有的看。顺便一提，我看到过很多次你的。”

“这不公平，”托尼愤恨的说，“失忆的激光枪很有必要。”

“你在早上格外的可爱啊。”史蒂夫无辜，“没什么不好的。”

“我觉得我需要补偿。”

“可以的。”托尼也没想到史蒂夫就这样一口答应了，接下来的发展甚至有点让他不知所措。“我知道有家特别好吃的店。”

“所以？”

“我明天晚上在大厦楼底下等你。“

“没别人？”

”我在请你一起出去呢，天才。“

“哦…哦。”

“那就这样定了。”在托尼甚至都没有明白的时候，史蒂夫就决定好了日程。负分，负分，托尼看着史蒂夫离开的背影想到，他怎么能在调情上输给了老冰棍，并且稀里糊涂被史蒂夫忽悠了一次外出吃晚饭。

然而晚饭很棒，史蒂夫也很棒，他们聊了聊队伍，之后又去路上随便闲逛了一下。回到大厦的时候时间已经很晚了。史蒂夫离开之前又跟他约好了下一个约会的时间，像布置作战一样紧锣密鼓地。他们又出去了几次，史蒂夫从来没有跟他上同一个楼层，并不是说托尼要在期待着什么，嗯，所以说，这还是一次朋友约会。他这样劝说自己。这不科学。以一个斯塔克的角度来讲，他现在还没有爬上史蒂夫的床就是奇迹。托尼发现自己的目的并不在于最初的“想要看史蒂夫窘迫”，而是在于“想要史蒂夫”是在他们出去了七八次之后，史蒂夫约他去帝国大厦，“既然这样我可以带你直接飞上去。”而史蒂夫拒绝的原因是因为他想普普通通地看次风景。于是两个人挤进被游客塞满的电梯，托尼被挤进角落里，而史蒂夫在他面前紧紧地贴着他，身影挡住了眼前的光线。

“我讨厌人多。”

“是啊。”

然后他们都没有再说话了，史蒂夫的呼吸就打在托尼的头顶，这让托尼不知所措地移开目光。

100多层到底有多高。托尼没有再抱怨史蒂夫自然地在他们到达顶层的时候搂住他的肩膀。他的心在狂跳，原因不是史蒂夫又温柔有亲密的举止。而是他发现，他对史蒂夫的渴望已经到达了他自己也无法控制的程度。

复仇者们的日常的城市清理工作无非是对付一些不困难但却麻烦的反派，有次托尼的盔甲被粘上了外星生物的黏液而失灵了，史蒂夫要他一起走着回了大厦，后来还被人拍了视频放到视频网站上火了一段时间。

而托尼带着史蒂夫在城市上空飞来飞去的场景都已经屡见不鲜了。

想要他，想要他。每一天都会有一个内心的声音这么对托尼说着。而他要尽力去无视内心的反映，继续做钢铁侠，做史蒂夫的朋友。那会很难受，而托尼同时觉得说开这一切会更加无法控制。只是他没想到史蒂夫会是那个第一次说开这一切的人。

那次酒会晚上他们都喝的挺醉得了，他知道史蒂夫喝不醉，但是天杀的他一直陪在托尼身边听着那些有的没的话，直到他突然开口说起——“我们花最多的时间在一起。”“但我一直没有跟你说清楚，我每一次约你出去，都不是想跟你只做朋友关系。”之类，托尼不知道自己后来是什么反应，他只记得这一切美好的不像真实的，而他大脑一片空白，警铃大作，回过神来的时候他已经离开了那里。

他都不知道自己为什么要跑开，他意识回来的时候发现自己已经开启了最高权限，把自己关在了工作室。星期五被他静音了，他听不到星期五跟他通知但是他知道史蒂夫就在门外。

而他不知道怎么做了。

托尼把自己摔在椅子上。他双手抱住头。这不好，史蒂夫在约他出去，他可能是喜欢托尼，这无法反驳的事实。托尼在逐渐被他吸引，这也是无法反驳的事实，而他不清楚自己能给史蒂夫带来什么，这样沉迷在一中道不明的亲密感中，对史蒂夫和托尼自己都不是一件好事情。

史蒂夫太好了。

而这就是问题。

而他不能再去思考这些问题了，托尼把工作室的音乐开到最大，用力去投入到工作之中。

03

史蒂夫得承认，他对托尼的第一印象真的不能称之为好。

发生改观的事情，纽约之战算一个。之后他们被各种事情占去时间以至于分开了一段，再见面的时候，是那个斯塔克风骚地开车一辆红色的跑车停在他平时晨跑的那条路上。史蒂夫大老远就认出来了，车窗在他停在车前的时候摇下，戴着墨镜的托尼伸出一只胳膊搭在车窗上，“嗨，队长，要来我家住吗？”

“邮件里说的，去你大厦？你亲自来请我？”

“不知道是不得先对你会看邮件这件事惊讶一下，不过，算了，是的，所以你来吗？”

托尼微微低头，墨镜的角度让他能够直视史蒂夫，“我还担心你太爱你那栋小公寓房，不过那间你现在也没法住了，不如就搬过来怎么样？”

他刚才是对我眨眼睛了吗，史蒂夫走神的那一瞬间他这么想着。

“去，我整理下东西就搬过去。”

那结果花了史蒂夫一星期才彻底搬进大厦。

迷上托尼的理由可以有很多，不管哪一个都说不清楚道不明白。在托尼带他来大厦，给他升级了老旧的装备，然后他们第一次一起出去，虽然只是在大厦顶层看看风景，那个人回头看他的时候，眉眼的角度太过于美好，那时候史蒂夫就想，啊，原来是这样。

心的反应得到了解释。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫？”托尼叫他的时候他们两个正在托尼的工作室享受二人时光，技术上来讲，史蒂夫看着托尼捣鼓那些机械的东西，然后画点画。那天史蒂夫竟然走神了，这在以前可不常见，事实上他确实经常偷看托尼的背影，但超级反射神经从来没掉过链子，在托尼发现之前他就会转移开视线。可这一次托尼没穿上衣，工作时被汗水浸湿的背心已经撩在了一边，露出鲜明的肌肉来（一对一训练成果不错——）。史蒂夫轻轻咳嗽了下缓解自己的尴尬，肌肉，嗯。托尼也停下了手边的工作，透过防护镜的镜片疑惑地盯着他。

“这可真稀奇，”托尼说，“你以前可不走神的，我是说，你可以在这里坐着画点画什么的，看看我工作。不过你不觉得你最近目光涣散的次数有点多嘛？是复仇者的压力太大了吗？”

不，是因为你没意识到你的魅力。史蒂夫诚实的想着，却不诚实的说：“咳，空调的温度调得有点高，我是说，这里的仪器运作不是会产生热能什么的....”

“是吗？”Tony把防护镜抬到脑门上架着，然后一只手扶着工作台摆了个舒服的姿势，“星期五，工作间温度系数。”

“老板，房间温度显示正常，如果您有需要，可以调节空调。”

”……“

史蒂夫撇撇嘴低着头不说话，托尼挑起一边眉头看着他。“罗杰斯，你在瞒着我什么？”

“咳，并没有，额..只是..看来训练成果不错，我是说，你看起来结实了不少。”

“哦甜心，”托尼咧开嘴大笑，“认真的？结实就是你的用词？”

“我知道你想说什么，托尼。”史蒂夫回以一个笑容。

史蒂夫从来都是个很清楚自己想要什么的人，从托尼一开始对他笑的那一次他就确定了自己想要的不是别的。托尼在这之上的撩拨想必是对他控制这份感情完全没有好处。那既然这样他也不打算隐瞒，他喜欢就是喜欢。无论对方怎么想，他应该会把这些说出来。

而托尼现在在躲着他，他想他已经知道自己要怎么做了。


End file.
